polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Palestineball
Arabic|capital = East Jerusalemball (proclaimed) Ramallahball (seat of government) |enemies = Israelcube Egyptball (Mostly) South Lebanonball Saudi Arabiaball (Mostly) Georgiaball Ukraineball USAball ISISball Donald Trump Marshall Islandsball Nauruball Palauball Czechiaball (err... I dunno, I rather recognise Israel more) Togoball Micronesiaball Guatemalaball Hondurasball |predecessor = Israelcube PLOball|name = Palestineball |nativename = Filastin|reality = State of Palestine|government = Republic|religion = Islam Christianity|founded = 1920, 1948, 1988|military = Hamas, Fatah, PFLP, NSF|friends = BRICSbrick Jordanball Lebanonball Syriaball Hezbollahball Iraqball Tunisiaball Iranball Algeriaball Sudanball Pakistanball Afghanistanball Gaddafiball Bangladeshball Western Saharaball Russiaball Belarusball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Chinaball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball Indiaball Cubaball Venezuelaball Boliviaball Ecuadorball Nicaraguaball North Koreaball Vietnamball Maldivesball Turkeyball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball Tajikistanball Kyrgyzstanball Turkmenistanball Papua New Guineaball Laosball Nigeriaball Ghanaball Somaliaball Burundiball Comorosball South Sudanball Ugandaball Zimbabweball Maltaball Cyprusball Polandball Hungaryball Swedenball Serbiaball Romaniaball Montenegroball Bulgariaball East Germanyball Czechiaball (sometimes) Slovakiaball |likes = Being a state of its own, olives, being recognized, hummus, Al-Aqsa mosque |hates = Not being a state of its own, not being recognized, being Anschlussed, Zionists The ADL, SPLC and AIPAC, B'nai Brith Canada, Donald J. Trump (For wanting to relocate me to Puerto Ricoball)|status = Being anschlussed and killed by israelcube, Jew/Egyptian walls waiting for help from the west |bork = Nabka Nabka |personality = Rebel|notes = Cannot into criticizing/loving Israel, can into anti-Semite (wait a seconnd... how Palestine can be anti-Semite if he is also a Semite... he is anti-Israel). Also is starting to like India over Pakistan|food = Shawarma (duh)|intospace = Yes you can!}} Palestineball '''is a countryball occupying an area in the Middle East disputed hotly by many, that wants to be fully free and independent from Israelcube. Formally known as the '''State of Palestineball, he is currently made up of West Bankball and Gaza Stripball. Palestine is supposedly named after the Philistineballs, who used to inhabit Gaza Stripball. They were mostly traders, and after they were expelled from Egyptball and have been subdued by Assyriaball, they disappeared from history. The name 'Judea' was used to refer to the area ruled by SPQRball, and the name 'Palestine' was later adopted by Mamlukball and Ottoman Empireball. The term was most recently used by }} UKball when he referenced the name of a mandate in the Balfour Declaration of 1917. History: Palestine before the British mandate (- 1917): The region known today as Palestine was initially populated with Semitic tribes migrating around the Middle Eastern region, they are the oldest descendants of Palestineball. Around 1000 BCE, Jewcube tribes settled in the region and formed the united monarchy of Israelcube, which lasted for 90 years before being divided into two seperate states: Kingdom of Israelcube (Kingdom of Samariacube), and Kingdom of Judahcube, both of which survived for about 400 years before being anschlussed by Babylonball. Afterwards, control over the region switched between various nations. In 140 BCE, another Jewcube nation was created in the region and survived for 30 years before being anschlussed by SPQRball. Around the fall of SPQRball from power, the region changed hands from Byzantinumball to various Caliphateballs, and then finally into the hands of Ottomanball in the 15th century AD. By this time, most of those who considered themselves 'Jewcubes' or 'Israelites' had immigrated/been exiled westwards to Europe, while some of them, because of the spanish inquisiton, left Europe for Northern Africa, but there were many jews were living in the current Palestine during arab and then ottoman rule. This persecution in Europe led to the creation of a Zionist movement for the first time in 1896 for a Jewcube nation state. At the time, German Empireball's Kulturkampf was busy eradicating Jewish culture in his Reich, and Franceball exhibited anti-semitism in the 1895 Dreyfuss affair. Zionism did not originally supported the existence of a Jewcube state in Palestine, and seeked a homeland in other places, like British East Africaball (Ugandaball's future clay), or South Africaball that were uninhabited. British Palestine (1917/20-1948) UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and in the Treaty of Sevres after the war in 1920 made the Mandante of Palestinecube. The war saw British promises to the Arabballs who had risen up against Ottomanball in the Arab Revolt of 1916-18, revoked as UKball and Franceball divided up the Middle East in the Sykes-Picot agreement in 1917. The Balfour Declaration of 1917 was also ignored by UKball after the war at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919. The Mandate status of Palestinecube was, according to the League of Nationsball; '(of territory) be assigned to (another power) until self governance is possible'. During the 1920s, Zionism began to focus on the creation of a Jewcube state in Palestine, due to the Balfour Declaration. Jewcubes began to migrate to Mandate of Palestineball's clay in large numbers during the 1930s, as Nazism and Fascism rose in Europe. This sparked the Arab Revolt of 1936-39 against UKball's rule in Palestine, seen as what allowed this mass immigration, arab people began to saw zionists as a threat due to their claim of the land. The Revolt was finished in 1939 before the outbreak of WWII in Europe. Meanwhile in Axis-occupied Europe, the rise of Naziball in Europe saw many Jewcubes rounded up and put in ghettos and concentration/work camps. An initial plan was to send them to Madagascarball's future clay (then Vichy Franceball's colony), but after 1941, as large amounts of Jewcubes still living in the Pale (now Ukrainian SSRball's clay) were flooding the camps, the Final Solution to exterminate the Jewcubes in Europe began in Naziball's occupied territories. As the war turned against the Axis, the Jewcubes were killed off deliberately and also by typhus and dysentery and hunger in the camps from 1943 to the camps' liberation by USAball and Sovietball towards the end of the war. The revelation of what Naziball had been doing, caused UKball to turn the issue of Palestineball's clay over to UNball to avoid international criticism over his mandate. UNball then split the land between a Jewish state and an arab state. Many Jewcubes who had migrated to Palestine in the 1930s had legally bought privately owned lands, all these lands combined together were not more than 5% of the current territory. When the Mandate was finished in 1948, Arabballs attacked the new state of Israelcube, they said that their objective was to stop Israelcube that was eliminating Arabballs populations from their areas, destroying their communities, then Arab-Israeli conflict. Occupation and Conflict (1948- present): The 1947 Partition was considered unfair in the eyes of most Arabballs, so the Arabballs refused it, and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball. Israelcube won and annexed most part of Palestine clay, except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. This was the beginning of constant wars between Israelcube and the neighbouring countryballs. In 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonball and Egyptball try to defeat Israelcube, but lose in six days due to lack of coordination and poor planning. Israelcube now took over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball. In 1970, Palestineballs rose up in Jordanball (Black September in Jordan) to try gain control of a country where they had representation in since 1949, but they considered Jordanball government as aligned with USAball and others being against the arab cause, after fleeing Israelcube and also in Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball, however they didn't have representation in Lebanonball and still don't have). But after that the Arabballs began taking Palestineball's calls for them to get back land lost in wars. So in 1973, the Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs attack Israelcube. This time, Israelcube was suprised by the attack, but was forced by international outrage and also Sovietball's threat to intervene on the Arabballs side if USAball didn't rein in Israelcube. Peace talks supervised by USAball were conducted in 1978 at Camp David, and peace was made with Egyptball in 1979 by Israelcube for the return of the Sinai and a part of Egyptball's army detained by Israelcube there, in return Egyptball gave Israelcube the right to freely use the Suez Canal. In 1982 Lebanonball made a peace treaty with Israelcube that was not completed due to the complicated civil war in the country and Jordanball followed in 1994. In 1993, Israelcube and PLOball signed a set of agreements, which include PLOball's recognition of Israelcube, and Israelcube's recognition of PLOball as the representative of the Palestineballs, and the creation of a Palestinian Authority tasked with limited self-governance of parts of the West Bankball. However the agreements were not completed since the Israeli prime minister who was negotiating the peace was killed by a radical zionist who was against the treaties. Today the conflict rages on, with Israelcube disengaging from the Gaza Strip in 2005, the Palestinian organization Hamasball took control of it after a Palestinian internal conflict between Hamasball and Fatahball. Now, Hamasball occasionally fires rockets at Israelcube, which then responds with huge strikes on Gazaball. Recognition: * Most countries in Africa (except for Eritreaball and Cameroonball) recognize him. * As do most in Asia (except Japanball, South Koreaball, Taiwanball, Armeniaball, Tringapore and Myanmarball). * All of South America except for Colombiaball recognize him. * As does some of North America (not USAball, Canadaball, Mexicoball, Panamaball, Bahamasball, St. Kitts and Nevisball, Barbadosball, or Jamaicaball). * Europe is very divided. Most of Western Europe Doesn't recognize him except (Swedenball, Icelandball, Maltaball, and Vaticanball) and Most of Eastern Europe Recognizes him except (Greeceball, Macedoniaball, Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Moldovaball and the Baltics) * Most of Oceania doesn't recognize him (except for Papua New Guineaball and Vanuatuball). * Western Saharaball recognizes him (Kosovoball and Taiwanball don't) (Northern Cyprusball, Somalilandball, Abkhaziaball, South Ossetiaball,Artsakhball, and Transnistriaball are unclear) * Though not official recognition: Irelandball, Spainball, Portugalball, Liechtensteinball, Switzerlandball, Austriaball, Franceball, Luxembourgball, Belgiumball, Trinidad and Tobagoball, St. Kitts and Nevisball, Jamaicaball, Mexicoball, Greeceball, Eritreaball, Armeniaball, Myanmarball, Solomon Islandsball, Tuvaluball, Japanball and New Zealandball have all supported Palestine by voting "yes"on allowing Palestine to become a UN Observer Relationships: Friends: * Jordanball - My best friend since he remove kosher and burger * Montenegroball - Of good friend! Your muslim people is so nice! And thank you for hating Israelcube! But you are a bit gay * Iraqball - Second best friend both hate Kosher. * Syriaball - Thanks for hating Israelcube. * Iranball - Wants to kill Israelcube. * Indiaball - Gibs lots of aid even though he is not really kebeb. But also a friend of Israel. Starting to like him over Pakistan * Russiaball - Thanks for hiring my leader as a KGB member in 1980s. It will make our friendship stronger against those pigshit capitalist jews. * Indonesiaball - Salute to him, he banned that cursed zionist from Asian games in 1960s and gib me lot of aids. Good that you are muslim like me!WHY YUO OF BUYING THE WEAPONS OF THAT SATAN IN 1988?..(Also He Make a Hospital for me at Gaza)... * Icelandball - You is of the best Western country since you are the first Major Western country to recognize me(though Maltaball was the first) Thanks for boycotting Israelcube in 2015. * Lebanonball - We have a difficult historic, I occupied him in the past during my fight against the zionist satan and used his South clay to fight the pigs which lead to Israelcube coming onto his clay and we fought against them, I had the friendship of many Lebanese just as I had the enmity of many too, although our historic is complicated he supports me, thanks for fighting Israelcube. * Hezbollahball - You is of best resistance group because you help me kill Zionist pigs. Enemies: * Israelcube - TRUCK ATTACK YUO DESERVED IT YUO DESERVED IT YOU OCCUPIER STOP BOMBING ME AND KILLING MY PEOPLE REVERSE SETTLEMENT Why must you be so mean to me? We mean you of no harm. All we want is our holy land, we can coexist with jews but not with satanic zionist state of Israel. Why are you of so jerk? Also why yuo kill civilians in attacks?? You are liar and a complete thug. Kosher is of outdated! Shawarma stronk! kill the Cubes! * USAball - Why you support Israelcube!?! STOP SUPPORTING ISRAELCUBE MY WORST ENEMMY!!! YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME AS A STATE SO DEATH TO YOU!!! ALSO HATE TRUMP!!! * Egyptball -(Mostly) Actually not good friends anymore cause he helped Donald J. Trump make Jerusalem Israel capital! So DEATH TO YOU! NASSER WAS BEST EGYPTIAN LEADER!!! * Saudi Arabiaball -(Mostly) Just like Egyptball, you are such a damn traitor, you are friend with stupid burger imperialist and now with zionist piece of shit!!! YOU SOLD JERUSALEM TO THE ZIONISTS!!! *And anyone who does not recognise me. Galleries: RiJZDJb.png S9oThMO.gif Israel-Palestine Monopoly.png 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png Bussines_as_usual.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png Gaza Tunnel.png KX0YIe2.png DlvBJF0.png 9xWz5Xm.png Ishlvts.pngPolandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Majority is different of dictatorship.png Strange.jpg Useless UN.jpg Qb45NCS.png Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png _squad.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|Oh! Israel! Pro_Palestine.png|Pro-Palestine Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides. The Semites.png Hope.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Egypt.png Recognized.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Opera Mundi new.png J43UfMa.png VoNkUek.png RSa7BwK.png 5ZXR1m8.png Banned Flags Eurovision.png zh:巴勒斯坦球 Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Muslim lovers Category:Burger haters Category:Former British Colonies Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Asia Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Palestineball Category:Russia Allies Category:Islam Category:UN Observer Category:Jew Removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Fragmented Category:Ba'athist stateballs Category:De Facto Countries Category:Trump Removers Category:Pro Serbia Category:Countryballs Category:Butchers Category:Qur'an Category:Immigrants to Europe Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Kebab Defender